30angst
by Tijiya
Summary: A collection of fics based on the given prompts, some will be crossovers. Now playing: Repeated Past


**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Title:** Repeated Past  
**Theme**: 31. Bloody Destiny  
**Paring:** Kurama/Yusuke? Eh, depends on how you interpert it, I guess it could be seen as a parring or just friendship  
**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi  
**Summary:** The past has a nasty habit of repeating itself.

**Warning: **Character death

**R.E.P.E.A.T.E.D.P.A.S.T.**

Fate has been known to be cruel for generations, perhaps even longer. We play the cards we are dealt and it is up to us how our cards are played. However, fate seems to have a bad habit of dealing out rather cruel cards to me in the past fifty years. I am forced to play them and deal with the consequences knowing that there is little to no other choice.

When they say in school, pay attention to history for the past may repeat itself, I would listen. Not just to the history you learn about in books, but to your own for you may be bound to repeat a mistake three times before realizing that it shouldn't be done that way. If only I myself had paid attention to my own past, this could have been prevented.

When I was still a thief in the Makai and at the pinnacle of my power, I had thought nothing could stop me. I was young and foolish then, perhaps I still am. Well, anyway, my partner Kuronue and I were constantly stealing valuable treasures. It wasn't always for the item that we went for, but the thrill and exhilaration we received as we got away with it yet again.

However, it wasn't to last. On our latest exploit we did manage to get the mirror, but set off the alarm on the way out. It was of little matter to us, we'd be able to get away before we were caught. While escaping, the chain to Kuronue's pendant was somehow cut thus forcing him to go back and retrieve it. I told him to keep going, but he ignored me and went back to get it despite my fears. He was killed before my eyes that day. About five years passed before I was hunted down by the Spirit Detective Force and shot, thus forcing me into the Ningenkai to seek refuge in the womb of a young woman.

I assume you know the rest from there, how I came to be a Spirit Detective and such. As I said before, the past has a nasty habit of repeating itself. If I had paid any attention to the signs, maybe I wouldn't have had to go through this yet again.

Koenma sent Yusuke and I to the Makai to retrieve an artifact that should never have come into Youkai hands. Instead of a direct attack, which could have ended up disastrous since we knew nothing about who or what was inside of the mansion, we opted for taking it in the cover of darkness. It took a while to convince Yusuke this would be the best line of action to take, he was one who preferred confrontation, but in the end he agreed. It was five hours more before night fell upon us, unfortunately. Yusuke is not known for his patience, he was already antsy by the second passing hour. Getting in was a lot easier than getting out somehow, a spell that covered the room I suppose was the cause of it. The spell fogs up your thinking so it's harder to find your way back out thus giving them more time to locate you. Once outside though, it wears off.

"This was the easiest mission yet," I remember Yusuke saying with a grin. I did not reply, but did allow a smile. It had been a while since I was last able to use my skills, it was nice to know I hadn't gotten rusty yet. Unfortunately, that's when things went terribly wrong. Something shot through the air scraping against Yusuke's arm causing him to drop what we came for. He immediately turned around to retrieve it.

"Yusuke don't!" I had cried out. He didn't reply, but didn't turn around to flee either. Yet again, for the second time in my life as both human and youko, I was forced to watch a friend die. I wanted to go back for him, but the look he gave me was enough.

'Try and save me and you'll get caught too. Take the staff to Koenma! If I see you in the afterlife because you came back for my sorry ass I'll kick yours!' I knew that there would be no revival for him this time. I was forced to grab the staff and run, feeling like a coward the entire time.

Once Kuwabara found out about Yusuke's death I know he blamed me somewhat. He never said it aloud, but the look in his eyes said it for him. Hiei had said I did what Yusuke would have wanted. If I did go back for him I too would have been caught and the staff would have been used to create yet another youkai tunnel. He told me not to feel guilty for I did what I had to. However, that did not stop the guilt from coming. I may be a youkai, but since I have a human body emotion are harder to quell.

Mrs. Urameshi took the news hard, as expected. She was not told how he died; it was something that she didn't need to know. Keiko took the news differently, her expression becoming solemn as if she expected him to die for a third time. She said nothing, instead turning around and going home to perhaps digest the information she was given.

At his wake both youkai and human were present. He had not only made enemies as spirit detective, but also a few friends. Jin, Chuu, and Rinku all showed upon hearing the news. I attended as well, wishing to pay my final respects to him. For the most part I stayed near the shadows as others went up. A sick feeling had made itself at home inside of my stomach and had no intention of leaving soon. I finally went up to the table set for his respects and kneeled. There was no coffin for there was no body, I had gone back when they had left the area and his body was nowhere in sight. I refused to let the possibilities of what could have happened play in my mind. What was there to say to someone you let die?

"Yusuke, somehow 'sorry' just doesn't seem to cut it. I let you down, I was unable to prevent you death. I should have gone back for you, there might have been enough time to free you. Even if there wasn't, I should have tried despite." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I do not deserve forgiveness for this, I do not ask for it. My only hope is you are happy where you are, finally free from the world." I was unable to say anything more, I bowed my head before opening my eyes and walking out of the wake. As I stood outside in the cool autumn night I could hear the sounds of mourning coming from the room. As a youkai his death did not faze me, but as a human I cried.


End file.
